Dont Order Me Around
by scarlett key
Summary: Striking gold and stormy grey clash against each other. One extremely cocky the other extremely goofy, but both not to be bossed around.


**Hello! Its Scarlett back again with another one piece fanfic but hopefully this is better. As an apology for the 'Lucy is Trouble !' story.I Bring you 'Don't order me around'**

 **Chapter one**

I was on my way to hand some drinks to a couple of lovely ladies at the bar counter till..."Hey Tall bitch! Bring me another beer; Actually make it two! And hurry the fuck up too."

Some people gasped while my daily customers just smirked and continued what ever they were doing. I stopped dead in my tracks,and stood for a sec before turning my attention to the women I'm serving.'Customers first , well ladies first' I gave them a small grin before setting their drinks down."Here are your drinks beautiful ladies, i do hope you enjoy them~" my grin never leaving my face as i looked down at them.

They blushed 'despite knowing im a women but i guess i just give off that vibe' and nodded with a small thank you from the Burnett.  
I smiled 'so cute~' "Oi! Did you hear me!? Move your fatass and get me my drinks lady!"

My smile immediately faltered. My eyes flashed dangerously behind my sunglasses, as i looked to my left without moving my head or my body I cringed. "Yeah yeah, i heard yah!" I said in a, mostly, calm voice. Setting My sunglasses down on the counter.  
I quickly turned to my left and made my way towards the annoying loudmouth fat man.

"Finally! Took you long enough bitc-" As soon as i got over there, i lashed my arm out extremely quickly and roughly grabbed his ripped collar of his shirt and lifted him in the air above me.

His face was a few inches away from mine, as i glared at him , he trembled and tried to look away from my golden eyes but couldn't.

Fear covered his face as he brought his hands on my arm and tried to pull my hand away but pitifully failed. My griped tighten. I gritted my teeth and showed my fangs.

"I don't appreciate being called bitch...actually screw that'since its true' I **really** dont like being ordered around. "  
"Didn't your Momma teach you manners?" My words dripping with poison.

All he did was a slight nod still very scared and confused.

His face was further away from mine as I loosen my grip on his collar but didn't put him down so he was in fact a few feet still off the ground.

With my free hand i pulled my 6 inch black switch blade from the back pocket of my skinny jeans, swiftly pressing it against his neck. I glared at him with piercing yellow eyes. He looked even more frighten than before. Smirking, I press the blade deeper into his skin drawling a small amount of blood.

"Then i suggest you use them before you get your self killed," I dropped him "Boy."

People in the bar flinch and watched the fat man stumble over his own feet trying to run away. Mentally laughing at him I ignore the cloudy grey eyes watching me carefully from the left dark corner of the bar.

I swiftly went back behind the bar counter picking up my sunglasses and setting them back upon my face. Putting on a smile I continued waiting drinks like nothing had happened.

Laws pov  
I sat crossed legged in the hard wooden chairs;leaning back on it a little. My long black coat with my jolly roger printed on it was few inches away from the floor. Gently swishes the liquor in my cup, I continued to silently observe.

Now i wasn't the one to drink ,more of a coffee person but time to time it was alright and it seemed i picked just the right time.

Right time indeed.

My lips turned up into lazy smirk as i watch in amusment; the little conflict with the bar tender and the repulsive man, was quite interesting but nothing special.

As i finished the last sip of my drink i took another look at her, she had very broad shoulders for a women not to mention her hight , probably the same hight as me (or taller). I frowned.

She had long legs , covered by black skinny jeans that had chains all over the side and a black belt hooked around her curvy waist. She also were a black T- shirt that hung loosely around her neck and shoulders showing a bit of cleavage. And the side of her shirt was cut into 4 strings and tied into little knots.

Her blood red hair was tied up high in a pony tail that almost reached her mid Back, bangs sided to the right framed her tanned face.

Oval shaped sunglasses covered her piercing golden eyes most of the time. 'I wonder what she's hiding'. Her eyes Reminded me of a merciless wolf waiting for her prey, it brought a shiver down my spine. And not to mention her strength I'm interest to see what else she could do. Plus I could've sworn I heard a growl of something defiantly non human come from her.

I chuckled darkly, another smirk slipped its way onto my face as i got up from the small wooden chair and made my way to the bar counter, where the amusing red head stood flirting with a new couple of girls that entered awhile ago.

Her golden eyes flickered to me every time i got closer ,Probably making sure i don't do anything funny to her customers. When i was standing in front of the counter, she calming walked over, the Floor squeaked a little at each put on a huge grin, her sharp k-9's flashed. She leaned slightly on the counter, with her arms happily resting across her chest and feet crossed. "Hello handsome, what can I do for ya?"

When she asked me This i was a little taken back, expecting a cold attitude from her. Of course I kept a calm posture and smirked."Nothing, i just came to return the glass." I say as i gently set the cup on the counter sliding it in her direction. She looked at me like i was suspicious. 'Probably not use to a new costumer with manners' I thought. But she soon smiled and took the glass, her long tan digits gentle wrapped around the uneven glass with ease.

Setting it behind the top counter, disappearing from my vision but i heard the small 'clack' of the glass setting on a other surface. That toothy grin appeared again and her bright yellow eyes seemed so relaxed. "Alrighty then, thanks. Anything else i can get cha?" For some reason i just now noticed her accent. The Slanged words.

'Not quite a pleasing accent, I would hate to talk like that.' My face scrunched up slightly. Her sharp eyes seemed to noticed my small twitch, but didn't change her expression and waited for a answer.

I smirked. "Here? No." I leaned forward on the rough counter, resting my hand under my chin, smiling lazily at her but interest showed in my eyes. "But I would like to ask some questions about your health Miss..." Her face was straight then she put on a goofy grin and snorted a little. "By "asking questions" ya mean experiment on me right?" She dodge my question.

'How rude' I growled mentally. My expression staying the same as I look sharply into her eyes."So you saw through me huh, quite clever." I say with fake disbelief. She laughed out loud. _'What now?'_ I thought.

" Clever you say? Come on there's no way that **_The_** Trafalgar Law 'Surgeon Of Death' would just want to ask questions about something that's caught his eye." _Oh "_ So the fact that you already know who I am makes it sounds like you were trying to catch my eye." I watched as her expression changed again, this time she smile shyly. "Actually I just now figured out who you are, kind of hard not to with your Jolly rancher and signature Nodachi, ya know." She says with her eyes bright and attitude giddy.

'She shows no fear in front of me. hmm.' Leaning closer, I saw the same flash in her eyes but only for a second. "Well I guess that's true. Since you already know who I am its only fair you tell me your name." Smirking at her silence, this time I wasn't asking.

Then the air suddenly became tense. The low chatting stopped once again. And the feeling of being hunted by a feral animal crawled up my spine. Never taking my eyes off her, she also creeped closer and the feeling increased. "Mr. Law if I may ask, was that an order?" Even though her sunglasses covered her eyes it didn't stop them from piercing right through me. I looked straight into her eyes. 'She thinks she can intimidate me. If we are playing a game we play by my rules.' "And if it was?" I ask. 'Yep this time I defiantly heard a growl. '

Chapter 1 End.

Please leave comments and correct any of my mistakes in grammar.

Hope you enjoyed~ ^^


End file.
